


Prank

by Ally_girl



Series: The kiddo [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Competition, Dating, Doctors, F/M, Medical stuff, Nurses, Pranks and Practical Jokes, diagnosing, prank, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_girl/pseuds/Ally_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of hiring  Masters, Cuddy gives House one more week and that is when he decides to play a little prank on his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set during the 7x06 episode, instead of hiring Masters, Cuddy gives House one more week and he decides to play a little game with his team. Sorry for any typos and if the character aren't really identical to the real one's I'll try my best to mimic them as they are.

„Patient is Joe Dugan, 42, political consultant. Presents with palpable purpura, and ALT and AST are through the roof.” Taub announced as House entered the office.  
“Otherwise known as rash and liver damage. Fascinating.” He fired back coming to their table.  
“Senator Anderson sent this case to us, and personally requested we take a look. That's reason enough for me.” Foreman said with a smug smile.  
“Black guy campaigning for the opposition? Does Obama know about this?”  
“I tried calling him on the brother hotline. He didn't pick up. Back to the point” Foreman continued “Our patient's liver damage explains the rash and cryoglobulins we found in his blood, but we can't explain the liver damage. Shows no other signs of drug or alcohol abuse.”  
“Hep C makes sense.” Chase tired.  
“Test came back negative. Same for Hep A and B.” Foreman said.  
“What about toxic exposure?” Taub wondered.  
“Tetrachloroethylene. Could even be pennyroyal or sassafras oil.”  
“Go to his house, get me some chemicals.” House said and just as they were walking out the door he added “oh and you have one last week to find a replacement for thirteen, cause otherwise Cuddy will cut me and then I’ll cut you” he said and stood to walk to his office.  
…  
While Taub and Foreman were informing House about what they found, Chase was going to check on one of Houses patients at the clinic. Don’t ask him why he agreed to do so.  
‘Okay, so…” he started opening the door but paused out of surprise.  
“Please wait a minute in the waiting room, I’ll get to you quickly after I finish this” he heard from the girl who was leaning over the table, where there was a little two year old girl. “Does this hurt, sweetie?” nurse asked the baby, when the little girl shook her head as the nurse pressed her tummy, she straightened.” I think she just ate a little too much candy” nurse smiled at the little girl’s mom “I could write you some medicine, but I think that considering her age it’s better to drink some tea and keep her away from candy” She smiled tickling the little girl.  
“Candy” the little girl clapped her hands.  
“Sorry, baby, no candy for you, but look” the nurse said taking a plastic bag from the drawer with an red apple in it “want a delicious red apple?” the little girl giggled and took the apple.  
Her mom thanked the nurse and left with her baby. Just then the nurse turned around saying:  
“I’m sorry if I kept you waiting, how can I help you?” she asked and just then she raised her head from the papers to see a doctor. “Oh I’m sorry, is it your time already?” she asked Chase who was looking curiously.  
“No, I mean, yes” he tried to say something and then sighed when the nurse chuckled “Wasn’t that Dr. House’s patient?” he finally managed to ask.  
“Am, yes, I was assigned to substitute for him” she smiled and started cleaning around.  
“No, I was assigned to take care of his patients” Chase said a bit confused.  
“I’m sorry I really don’t know, I’m knew here and Dr. Cuddy gave me his patients, so I just do what I was told” she said offering him an apologetic smile.  
“I can see that” he said now more flirty than confused, who cares what House said, his patients are taken care of and here’s this new doctor or nurse or whatever that is hot and he just might be friendly towards her, if you know what I mean. So… “So, since when do you work here?” he asked leaning against the closed door.  
“Since this morning, they took me as some kind of nurse or something, but they needed a doctor here and since I’m more than capable of taking care of them …” she trailed off and looked at him with a sheepish smile “Sorry, I’m rambling, guess I’m a bit nervous “she said with a smiled, finally stopping from whatever paper work she was doing.  
“Because of me?” Chase asked with a little grin on his face and coming a bit closer to her.  
“No” she laughed “because it’s my first day at a new job” she smiled. “Wait, oh, you thought, oh…” she trailed of laughing when she saw his face “sorry, shouldn’t have laughed, but sorry again, you’re not that intimidating to make me nervous” she said looking through her lashes and biting her lip, trying not to laugh.  
Chase just laughed too and said he had to go after hearing a beep.  
….  
Chase and Foreman were doing a CT scan. They were in the booth when Chase asked:  
“Did you know we had a new nurse?”  
“Not something I keep a track on” Foreman said concentrating on the screen.  
“Yeah but she’s like hot, I mean haven’t you notice today this new girl walking around: long caramel hair, short, fit body?” when Foreman shook his head, Chase continued “Yeah, well maybe she was at the clinic all the time…”  
“What were you doing at the clinic?”  
“Taking Houses patients… never mind” he brushed it off when he saw his friends face.  
“So what about that nurse?” Foreman finally asked after a few minutes of silence.  
“Why do you think there is something?”  
“Because: a) you don’t really care about new workers and b) you talking about hot girls is always something about?” he added after another moment of silence “You’re not thinking about her as one of yours one night stands are you?”  
“Why?” Chase looked confused.  
“Cause she works here and either you wouldn’t be able to get rid of her or it would be awkward for you to work at the same building”  
“It’s not like we would see each other often…”  
“You guys ready to admit you were wrong yet?” the patient’s voice cut off whatever Foreman was about to say.  
“Excuse me?” Foreman replied.  
“This tumor you're looking for… you're not gonna find it. My judgment is completely sound.”…  
…

The other time Chase met the new nurse is when he’s sitting in the lobby on late evening, with his head between his legs.  
”Is everything okay, sir?” he heard a familiar voice and felt a small hand on his shoulder.  
“Fine…” he sighed and leans back at the wall. “ Oh, hey” he jumped up a bit in his seat “the new girl, right?” he said, his flirty smile back.  
“Actually it’s Ally” she laughed.  
“I’m Chase, I mean Robert” he corrects himself after Ally’s raised her eyebrow.  
“Nice to meet you” she laughed again and stretched her hand.  
When he shook her hand, he offered the place next to him on the couch.  
“So, why the long face?” she asked looking at him curiously.  
“Just a difficult case, can’t figure out what’s wrong with the patient.” He brushes it off.  
“Really, what are the symptoms, maybe I can help?” she offers friendly.  
“You familiar with diagnostic?” he laughed, but searched his bag and gave her some paper after she looked skeptically at him.  
Girl looked threw the papers, while Chase checked out the girl. Somehow she looked hot in her pink work outfit. Don’t get him wrong, they had some hot nurses, just that these outfits were kinda ugly to him, but on her it looked good, when she was leaning to examine the girl, those pants looked kinda tight and fitted perfectly, showing nice curves she had.  
“H.S.P.” he was snapped out of his thoughts by her and probably looked confused, cause she continued “I mean, it doesn’t often cause clots, but can. Oh and the vasculitis would explain the kidney problem. I think chemotherapy or steroids should do the job” she smiled giving him back the papers.  
“That actual makes sense” he said after he’s recovered from the shock.  
“Thanks” she said getting up.  
“Wait” he stopped her “would you like to go get some drinks?” he offered when she looked at him.  
“Sure, just let me change first, okay?” she asked, and went to do so after he nodded.  
After putting on her normal clothes and saying goodnight to a few coworkers, she found Chase waiting for her in the lobby.  
“Ready to go?” he asked looking up and down her.  
“Yeah, let’s go” she smiled and walked through the door with Chase’s arm around her shoulder.  
What they didn’t see is Foreman watching them curiously.  
…  
Next morning everyone was discussing about the patient while Chase was just staring ahead of him with a horrible hangover.  
“Would the Goldilocks care to add anything?” House said.  
Chase looked at his coworkers for a minute, but his head was blank and he suddenly remembered Ally’s suggestion, so he tried that and somehow, House decided that it was it.  
“You have good ideas when you’re hangover.” Foreman laughed, when they were walking down the hallway.  
“It’s was Ally’s” he blurred out.  
“Ally’s?” Foreman raised his eyebrow.  
“The new nurse, her name is Ally and she suggested it last night”.  
“Oh, so that is the girl I saw you last night walking out with” he laughed “So, did you get lucky?”  
“I don’t know man” Chase said.  
“What do you mean, you don’t know?” Foreman said, stopping his friend.  
“We went to a bar” Chase said sighing “got drunk, although, I think she wasn’t that drunk or at all, I remember we went to my place and then when I woke up, there was a note on my bed saying, that she had a good time and thanking for a nice welcoming to her new work place, so I assume we slept together and she just left early..” he trailed off thinking.  
“So you’re not sure” It was a statement and Foreman just laughed “Have you seen her yet?”  
“No, haven’t been to clinic today”.  
“Well then don’t worry about that.”  
“Yeah, you’re probably right…” Chase said and they walked away.  
“Although she did a great job on our patient” Foreman added.  
…  
“So I met that new nurse yesterday” Foreman said, as they were eating.  
“Really where?” Chase looked up from his newspaper.  
“At the lobby, she was doing some papers and I was looking for something… She’s really hot”  
“Hey, I saw her first.”  
“Have you seen her after the other night?” Foreman laughed.  
“Yes”  
“And?”  
“And nothing, she acted like nothing had happened” Chase said a bit mad.  
“She pretended she didn’t know you?”  
“No just that we never went out. Every time she had to ask me something, she said “Dr. Chase”.”  
“Maybe just in front of other people” Foreman suggested.  
“Don’t think so, even when we were alone and I asked her about the other night, she just said, that I was a bit too drunk, so she helped me get home and went back to her place, nothing happened, she even said “ goodbye Dr. Chase”, I mean, what the hell…” he sounded pissed.  
“Man, she played you, let me try, we’ll see…” Foreman said.  
…  
And the same thing happened to him, they chatted, she helped him diagnose, they went out, had a good time and then she acted like nothing had happened. That is when the boys decided to try something. They figured she was either playing hard to get or she really didn’t want to do anything with them so they decided to find out. That is when a little competition started.  
…  
So for that week, both of them took her out on so called dates. Ally started calling them Rob and Eric. With Chase she saw a few movies, went to karaoke:  
“So, what song would you like to sing?” Chase asked, looking through the choices with Ally.  
“I think we should sing “Rick Astley - Never gonna give you up”.” girl said smiling.  
“You’re kidding me, right?”  
“Come on, it’ll be fun” she said, pressed the song choice and dragged Chase on the stage.  
When the music began, Chase nodded to Ally to start and she sang very good, then she nodded to Chase and he took over and that’s how they sang the song, harmonizing for chorus. They danced a bit to the song, Chase even swirled Ally a couple of times. The whole song they flirted a bit with each other and after the song was over, the crowd went wild, cause they were just that good. They left the stage laughing and went to their table to grab some drinks and listen to a horrible version of “Walking on sunshine” and a professionally sang “Livin' La Vida Loca by Ricky Martin”. Then the guy was singing this song, Chase offered Ally to dance. And after a few more songs, two girls came up to Ally and asked to join them to sing. Girl looked at her coworker and after he nodded she went off. He saw them whispering about something, it looked like they tried to synchronize some moves and when they walked on the stages and introduced themselves it looked like the two other girls were quite know at this bar. When the music started, Chase laughed, cause come on Sugababes? But he was quickly concentrating on the girl he came with cause she was moving her hips in a sexy way and she started singing making all the people in the bar looked at the stage. After Ally was over with her lyric, the Latina girl took over and walked to the centre of the stage. And then they all harmonized at the chorus doing the same moves as in the video clip of the “push the button” song. Then the blond girl started singing and that’s how they went all the song. At one point while singing chorus, they climbed down off the stage and came to some tables and Ally came to Chase, dancing in front of him and at that point he knew he succeeded. When he drove her home, they stopped at the porch and Ally smiled, looking up at him:  
“I had a really great time” she said.  
“Yeah me too” Chase smiled back getting a bit closer to her.  
“Thanks” she said and went on her tip toes to peck his lips this time instead of his cheek.  
When she moved away from him and was about to go home, he quickly coughed her by the wrist and turned her to face him, smashing their lips together. He didn’t have to wait for her to response…  
“So you won?” Foreman asked while they were going to do some more tests.  
“No that’s the point” Chase said a bit frustrated. “When I moved my arm on her waist and was going up she squirmed and pulled away laughing, that is when I found she was ticklish and that is when she said she really had to go and went home.”  
“That mean, I still have a chance” Foreman laughed.  
As for Foreman, he took her out on a fancy dinner in some expensive restaurant, but it ended and he was left with a kiss on the cheek at the end of their date. Next day he saw her, she was playing with a basketball with same patients at the kid section of oncology center, so he offered her to play at the gym.  
“Stop it” Ally said while shooting the ball.  
“Stop what?” Foreman frowned.  
“You’re letting me win” she said once again taking the ball from him.  
“No I’m not.”  
“Yes you are” she stopped the game and just stood there her arm crossed over her chest.  
“Fine” he sighed.  
“Thanks” she smiled and quickly took the ball from him, shooting it again and scoring.  
But Foreman quickly grabbed the ball and scored few time in a row evening their score out.  
“Hey” Ally whined.  
“You asked not to let you win” he shrugged.  
Ally just laughed and they played for an hour or so. At the end Ally won.  
“You let me win” she stated when they were walking to his car.  
“No I didn’t” he tried to lie, but when he saw girl look he sighed “fine, I let you win, but look, you are a girl and like a feet shorter than me so...” he trailed off.  
“That’s not fair” she complained. “Fine, you like video games?” she asked.  
“Yeah, why?” he asked a bit confused.  
“Thursday after work, I’ll show you that I can beat you without you letting me to win” she challenged him, stopping at his car.  
“Deal” he said smirking.  
And she did win and he even didn’t have a chance to act like a gentleman and pretend to be losing, cause she really was good at video games.  
So this is how it went, they went one more time out, but he wasn’t any luckier than Chase, who invited her to his place for dinner and a movie but didn’t get lucky.  
Also she helped them with their case and gave very good suggestions that House liked and approved even when they were in jail. The only bummer was that sometimes they gave the same suggestions. This and the whole Ally thing caused some tension between two friends.  
…  
As they were sitting in the office waiting for House Ally walked in.  
“Ally” both Chase and Foreman jumped from their seats.  
“Hey, boys” she smiled and took a seat next to Chase and in front of Taub.  
“Glad you came, we need your help” Chase smiled.  
“It’s okay, I’m happy to help, thanks for invitation, both of you” she smiled.  
“And you are?” Taube asked, while Chase and Foreman were glaring at each other.  
“Oh, sorry it was rude of me, I’m Ally the new nurse” she gave him her friendly smile extending her arm.  
“Taub, Chris Taub” he said, shaking her hand.  
“Nice to meet you” she smiled and just then House walked in.  
“So, what treats hep C besides interferon?” he asked and turning to his team. “And who’s this hoty?” he adds.  
“Ally and that would be hep A” she says smiling.  
“No that would be my team: Boring, Bimbo, and Bite-size.” He said sarcastically. “Any suggestions?” he looked at the three men in front of him.  
“A German research study showed that 15% of patients with hep C were cured after contracting hep A.” Ally said after a few minutes of silence. “Of course, other studies have shown that up to 85% of doubly-infected patients die very quickly. “She adds just in case.  
“Hmm” House said hiding any surprise or any kind of other emotion. “That could work, only thing is, how to convince Cuddy” he said sitting.  
“Well this is an important person and it’s the only way to save him, so I think that you have a good chance on doing so…” Ally said after another pause, ignoring the faces of the 3B men.  
“Yeah, good luck, and who the hell are you?” he asked looking a bit annoyed.  
“I’m Ally, the new nurse. Rob and Eric told me about this case and I helped with it” she said after seeing that House was about to says something.  
“Yeah, most of our ideas were hers” Foreman said after seeing Houses raised eyebrow.  
Chase only nodded confirming it.  
“Then maybe I should pay her not you” House trailed off and ordered to start the treatment “Oh and nice nicknames” he added when they walked away, leaving Ally and House at the desk.  
“We probably shouldn’t have left her with him alone” Chase said.  
“He won’t do anything to her he thinks she’s hot, so probably just make a few comments about that. Beside’s I think he actually likes her, maybe he’ll hire her.”  
…  
After a peaceful weekend, Chase walked to the hospital and met with Foreman and Taub in the lobby. They were talking and laughing about something when they walked into the office and saw Ally sitting at the table with her skinny jeans hugging her every curve and the top exposing a bit of cleavage, reading some papers.  
“Ally?” Taube asked surprised to see her here.  
“Hey, Chris, hey, boys” she smiled when she saw all of them.  
“Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?” Foreman asked.  
“Oh, the naughty nurse is here too, where’s your slutty outfit?” House asked, walking up to the board.  
“House…” Chase said warning him.  
“At dry cleaners, tomorrow will wear it if you prefer” she said, looking through her lashes and sounding all flirty.  
3B men looked at each other.  
“Will you bring your hooker shoes too?’ House asked again.  
“The white or red ones?” Ally said leaning back in her chair.  
“I like the red ones” he said smiling.  
“Okay, what the hell is going on?’ Foreman finally got enough on this.  
“Did you morons really think that Cuddy would hire someone to do my clinic work?” House asked grinning.  
“So who is she?” Taub asked.  
“Oh just a little friend I asked to come and mess with you” he said.  
“So all this, going out, helping to solve the case?”  
“Well her job was just to be friendly with you, look all smart and make you believe she could be on the team” he said “but then you idiots started asking her out on dates and competing with each other and I just couldn’t resist to help you make fools of yourselves” he said even more happy.  
“So she’s not a doctor?” Taub asked.  
“She is. She actually help me with some diagnoses I didn’t tell her all of them and the hep A thing was all her, that really surprised me” he said towards her “besides she’s our replacement for Thirteen” he said sitting in his usual chair.  
“Oh, welcome to the team” Toub said sitting also.  
Girl just smiled as thanks and turned to “the boys”.  
“Sorry for messing around with you two, I wanted to include Chris too, but didn’t have a chance” she said sheepishly. “Besides, did you make some kind of schedule or something for going out with me?” she asked and bit her lip trying not to laugh.


End file.
